Love you better
by MiLadyAndTheBastard
Summary: Arya has come back from Braavos she expected to see at her brothers Jon's birstday party was Gendry her old best friend and ex boyfriend. Modern AU, Smut galore


**Another attemp of smut writing from me, hope you enjoy. P.S If cheating makes you uncomfortable then i suggest you dont read this (I do not condone cheating in any way shape or form)**

Arya hadn't seen him in four years since she moved away to Braavos to study with the house of white and black. She hadn't expected to see him at Jon's birthday party, she didn't think Jon knew him well enough but he apparently did saying after she left they started hanging out. _Jon's an idiot who makes friends with their little sisters ex best friend and ex-boyfriend. _

She looked over her old friend, he hadn't changed at all. He hadn't seemed to notice her as Gendry was currently enjoying the look of Jon's carpet as he hadn't taken his eyes off it since she came in the room.

"Arya!" Someone chirped behind her, Arya turned to see Gendry's old friend from work beaming at her.

"Oh hi Willow, I didn't know you would be here did you make friends with Jon as well" she asked Gendry's friend who was a lot like her

"Erm kind of now that me and Gendry are going out" everything stopped. _Of course he has a new girlfriend; he probably couldn't wait to replace me with her. _Willow was a nice girl and was prettier that she was there was no doubt. _I need a drink. _Arya mumbled something about the bathroom then headed towards to the kitchen and found Jeyne, Willows sister and Mycah her old school friend talking. _What has Jon taken all my friends?_

"Hey Ar" Mycah exclaimed opening his arms to embrace her, she smiled sweetly then grabbed the Jack Daniels and a shot glass for herself him behind him, Jeyne and Mycah were looking at her strangely more Jeyne than Mycah.

"Want some? Arya asked Jeyne to show she could see the evil she was giving

"Erm no thanks" Jeyne mumbled

Arya opened the bottle and poured a shot then necked it back and another then another and another three after that. She looked up to find Mycah gone and Jeyne looking as if she would throw up on her if she watched her take another shot.

"What?" Arya blurted at the girl who obviously wasn't speaking her mind

Jeyne glared at her for a second then spoke "don't fuck it up"

Arya was confused; did Jeyne mean the party or something else? "Fuck what up?" she asked which was met with Jeyne rolling her eyes

"Gendry and Willow, she has been in love with him for almost ten years and now she finally has him you come back" Willows sister spat

"Jeyne?" someone interrupted them who sounded a lot like Gendry, Arya turned around to see that it was. Gendry was stood behind her in the doorway of the kitchen looking Jeyne with a clenched jaw and fists. _That jaw and fists used to be mine._ She realise that she had probably getting her emotions mixed up with the alcohol.

Jeyne barged past them both leaving them alone in Jon's kitchen, Arya took another shot.

"You should slow down mi-"Gendry began but stopped before he said his old pet name for her._ Milady its milady you used to call me milady, call me milady_ Arya wanted to scream but couldn't

"Well on judgement on all of Jon's other parties it's going to be so painful I won't want to remember it" she smirked then downed another shot

Gendry laughed at her then pulled out another shot glass "Your right Stark" Stark was the name he called her before things got sexual. There were friends first she met him at a dodgy bar where he saved her from being hit then found out he went to her school.

"So… you and Willow" she half asked half said

"Yeah…" Gendry replied she thought he was sighing but she told herself she was hearing things

"When did that happen?" Arya asked turning around and pulling herself onto the counter

"Oh erm a couple months after you um left" he muttered looking at his feet

"Wow couldn't even wait a year?" she said coldly knowing the alcohol had got to her

Gendry looked up as if she had said she likes to murder kittens "Arya I never, I didn't, I'm er-"

"It was a joke" she murmured then hopped down from the counter talking the Jack Daniels with her and walked into the back room where everyone else was, they were all arranging for themselves to play I have never. Gendry must have followed her as she could feel his stubborn breath on her back.

Sansa grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit on the carpet in the circle by the way she pulled her down she could tell her sister was more drunk than she was. Arya looked around the room to see everyone was in the circle but Gendry and Willow stuck out as they awkwardly sat next to each other.

"This is so stupid" she whined to herself aloud

"Oh come on Arya have some fun not be a bore" Sansa breathed on her, _Yep Sansa is defiantly drunk._

Theon Greyjoy started to explain the rules "Right! The rules are we go around the circle and say something we have haven't done and if we have done the thing he or she has said you drink" Arya groaned at what would come, shy girls like Sansa blushing a shrieking then Jon whining not waiting to hear what his younger sister had done

They went round the circle the first time, it started off with the most obvious ones but then it came to Theon Greyjoy who loved to make awkward comments all the time. five years ago on a camping trip in the riverlands they all got too drunk and Gendry and Arya decided to have water sex which later on the whole group found out about "I have never had sex in a lake" Theon smirked, there were a few giggles from some of the girls but Arya was looking straight at Gendry who was staring back, hard. They had to drink there was no way not to, everyone started looking in-between them then they both had a rather large gulp of their drinks and the game carried on around the circle.

_Theon is an idiot._ Arya knew how to have her revenge so when it came to her she took it "I have never fallen in love with a prostitute" she glared at the iron islander, the room broke out into hysterics Theon mumbled something to himself which no one hear then drank is drink. They played a game for another hour which Arya and Theon spent the whole time giving each other digs about past relationships or rumours they heard about. The game went dry when half the people dispatched into small conversations. The room started to feel small and awkward and Arya had the sudden craving for a cigarette, she hadn't smoked in over four years but the presence of old friends and memories made her desperately need one, remembering Jon had a secret stash in one of his old coats she made her way to the cloakroom and found a crumpled packet with two left in his old walking coat. Arya took one then placed the packet back inside and walked out of the back door into the garden.

Not wanting her family or friends to see her she walked round the side of the house and found a large figure also sneaking a quick smoke. Arya trailed her eyes over the figure and realised it was Gendry.

"For fucks sake" she whispered to herself to Gendry managed to hear her and looked at her with quizzical eyes, Gendry had seen her and it would be too awkward if she left. So Arya pressed her back against the wall and brought her cig to her lips and lit it.

"I thought you quit" Gendry questioned her

"Thought you did as well" Arya said in return refusing to look at him acting more interested in the smoke she was breathing out

"Yeah I had but erm Theon" Gendry half chuckled

She eyed up the cigarette "Jon?"

Gendry laughed in return answering her question, she had missing his laugh and the way it would show her perfect teeth and make his body tense up. Arya quickly remembered the first time Gendry asked her out, they had been just friends before that but suddenly it all changed.

_She moved through the halls making her way to the front gate to go home "Stark!" someone shouted behind her in a booming voice that made her hair stand up on edge in excitement, she turned to see Gendry standing over her _

"_What you doing tonight" he asked her crossing his arms which showed his muscles _

"_Nothing just gonna go home probs walk Nymeria" she shrugged not excited by her plans. _

"_Well you have plans now" he told her cocking his head smirking, _

"_Do i?" she returned the smirk _

"_Yes" Gendry stated _

"_Fine what are we doing" Arya asked, she assumed it would be something like the normal which involved going to his and plays video games till they passed out _

"_I'm taking you out" he told her _

"_Out where?" her and Gendry never went out unless it was to a gig or a movie_

"_I'm taking you out on a date" he said cockily_

"_What?" Gendry is probably joking she thought but still she couldn't help but be shocked_

"_I'm taking you on a date, I'll pick you up at eight" The way Gendry had looked at showed her it wasn't a joke which made her blood boil. Gendry winked then walked away leaving her fuming. Who was he to tell her what they were doing and why in the seven hells did he think she wanted to go eith him anyway. Arya went home that day still angry but got ready for their date all the same._

Arya chuckled to herself at the memory, Gendry used to aggravate her so badly and he had the bad boy image that turned her on.

"Arya?" She brought her attention back to Gendry and her cig and took another drag "we still can be friends right?"

_Can we? _Arya wondered if they truly could be again, It would never be the samesome part of her would always have feeling for him.

"I guess" she muttered

"That isn't very reassuring" Gendry told her, She was always honest so why couldn't she be honest with him.

"Look Gendry we can't go back to be friend like we were before we can try but there will always be a part of me that will have feeling for you" Arya confessed dropping her cigarette but on the floor then rubbing out the cherry with her foot, Gendry looked slightly hurt and happy at the same time

"I know and it's the same for me but I … im with willow and I can't hurt her" he breathed

"Why are you with her?" she blurted out

"What?"

It was told late to take it back "Why are you with her you never showed her any interest before " she almost whispered

"I love Willow" he nearly yelled, she knew it was directed at her but she couldn't help but noticed it seemed like he was talking to himself.

Arya felt like she was losing her mind, she thought she had left her feelings back in Braavos but they had all came back and the alcohol seemed to enhance them.

"Willow is prettier than I will ever be but … but she can't love you the way I loved you" she whispered then made her way to leave but Gendry's strong hand on her shoulder stopped her, he gently spun her around then suddenly crashed his lips on hers.

Arya had missed them; she had missed the way they moved against her own, the way they could make her moan with the slightest movement. They grinded their mouths together pushing their bodies closer wanting to be closer than ever before Arya dragged her tongue against his bottom lip wanting to feel his tongue against her, Gendry must of remembered there time together as he flicked his tongue against hers like they used to which made Arya moan into his mouth. Gendry's hands trailed up Arya's side the lifted her and put her against the wall. Arya wrapped her legs around Gendry's waist loving the feeling of his hard chest pressed against hers, Arya moved her hips against his loving the feeling it gave her sex; Gendry moved his lips away from hers and brought them to her neck and kissed, sucked and nipped at the soft places which brought moans from her. He kissed his way up to her ear then whispered in a dry low voice "I need you now" Arya moaned again agreeing with his words. They both knew that they weren't moving anywhere they were going to fuck there and then which made Arya feel so alive, that's why she always loved being with Gendry he gave her something other men couldn't.

Gendry's hands slipped up the skirt Sansa had forced her to wear then pulled down the thin material she called her underwear exposing her wetness to the cold air. She moved her hands down Gendry's broad chest then started to fiddle with Gendry's top button and zip. She could feel his hardness pressing against his jeans, with one swift move her pulled out his cock then began to rub his shaft slowly causing Gendry to growl, she repositioned herself ready for him then Gendry lined his cock up to her sex and slowly entered her.

Arya hadn't had sex in over two years and the last time she had was a one night stand with a blue hair man called Griff. Gendry pressed himself in her further then pulled out again then pushed back in opening her up. Her sex started to get wetter as she enjoyed the feeling of him in her, he started to move fast in and out of her, pumping him cock harder into her. Arya started to slowly move her hips in circle movements against him tightening herself around him then quickening the pace. She and Gendry were both lost in each other moaning loudly and biting hard at each other's skin. The more lost they became the harder and rough the sex became soon she was scratching her nails down his back and sinking her teeth into Gendry's shoulder, He grunted into her eat ad started to suck on her lobe teasing it with him teeth. Her breath became more hitched and her body began to tighten "I'm gonna" she cried. Her body began to shake and the heat from her sex travelled up through to her arms and toes. The feeling of her sex tightening around Gendry made it harder for him to last so with a few more pushes he came in her not worrying about contraception as Arya was always on the pill.

He placed her down on the ground shakily then kissed the top of her head all the way down to the valley in-between her breasts "I love you, I love you more than I could ever love anyone else" he whispered staring into her dark grey eyes.

**Leave a review i would to here what you think**


End file.
